The Darkness Within Me
by superkandybratz
Summary: Sora has finally come back from his years of fighting heartless. But what happens when he joins the darkness. Will he betray himself, or even worse ... kairi? An expanded one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the sudden urge to write another story. Hopefully this will be a better attempt than my first story. Enjoy! (I should tell you that this story is written in Sora's point of view)**

I wield the Kingdom Key, the purest of all keyblades. I felt no fear. Darkness could not overcome me. That is until the day I worked for Maleficent.

It all started that fateful day, the same day Riku and I came back to the islands for the first time in years. After our little reunion with Donald, Goofy, the King, and Kairi, we all went our separate ways. I decide to go check out the cave. I walked in and gazed at the faded pictures on the walls, but one in particular caught my eye. It was the picture of Kairi and me sharing a paopu fruit. Then all of a sudden, the air around me tensed and I could feel something's presence. I whipped out my keyblade and turned around. It was Maleficent.

I looked at her cold uncaring eyes, and tried to look away, but I couldn't. I was under some sort of spell. I felt a sudden power inside me taking over my heart, it was…. darkness. I couldn't resist the darkness, it was too strong to overpower alone. Maleficent smiled evilly as her heartless minions attacked the keyhole to my world. My vision and strength were failing, but with my last bit of strength, I sealed the keyhole. The smile fell from Maleficent's face, which was the last thing I saw. Then I blacked out.

**This is somewhat the background to this story. Update soon. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Go! Destroy those meddlesome "friends" of yours."

I rolled my eyes. How many times is she going to send me to kill my friends, Sepiroth is long gone, (I didn't really like him anyway), Tidus is gone, Wakka is gone, and Daisy is gone. (Donald is going to kill me).

"All my friends are dead." I lied.

She smiled "Did you forget, I control the darkness in your heart, you are lying."

I shrugged, "I don't get why I have to kill them." I said flatly.

"These people could be used as allies, you must destroy them."

"Ah, but I have a better idea." I said irritated.

"And prey tell what would that be young prince." She said trying to reach into my heart and pull out the information out. (She did this with her sick and twisted mind.)

"I am not a young prince you old bat." Technically I am a prince, of the world that never was. It was once beautiful until well…I rather not say; I just know that I am the rightful heir to the throne. I am supposed to marry another princess. Kairi.

"My idea is to blend in and build their trust again." Maleficent smiled.

"Clever boy, now go back to Destiny Islands and fulfill my plans, take this." She handed me two new key chains and a wristwatch communicator.

"What is this crap for?"

"If you do not behave as you are supposed to, you will get electrocuted." She said simply.

"Psyche, should've seen that coming." I mutter.

I opened a dark portal to Destiny Islands and stepped through. I took a look around, and see the same stupid island. On the bent paopu tree Riku, Kiari, and I used to sit on, there were two people. Probably Riku and Kiari, then all of a sudden Riku kissed her.

_That jackass is dead. _I thought to myself.

Kiari looked as if she was taken by shock and slapped Riku so hard the echo could be heard by people in other worlds.

_That's my girl._

"How many times do I have to say "I. Am. Not. Interested." I am waiting for Sora and until he comes I will wait." Kairi said strictly.

"Is this long enough" I said without thinking as I walked up next to them.

I slapped myself, "Roxas, can't you ever, I dunno SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Then I realized I was yelling. Kairi giggled and Riku smiled slightly. Then all of a sudden I was being hugged, I then looked down and noticed it was Kairi.

I think she was crying, that's when I figured, I couldn't live in darkness forever, I had to live in the light.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oh my baby, my baby is home!" I rolled my eyes. This had to come sooner or later and my mom was just a little too happy about my presence. I am not that happy little 15 year old fighting Riku senseless with a wooden sword (I can do that with the key blade), I am a 17 year old emo kid. My mom was just too happy to notice it.

"Oh well" I muttered to myself.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I opened it, it was Kairi and before I knew it I was being dragged away by her.

"_This is awkward" I thought._

"_Not to me, Namine is always dragging me somewhere." Roxas laughed. I sniggered._

"Ok, I give up, where are we going?" She smiled and let me go.

"Sora we are going to play catch up and if you don't tell me every little detail I will make your life living hell." She sang cheerfully.

Has Kairi gone mad, well it's possible. Riku has and I need to talk some sense into her.

"Come on let's go to our secret place!" she said running away from me. I ran after her and passed her with ease. I feel as if a weight has been lifted, but I know it will come back just like the darkness inside me. When we got to the cave we started filling each other in on what we'd missed in each other's lives. When it was my turn to speak I opened my mouth and was immediately electrocuted. Literally a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and hit me. But I didn't care, I had to tell Kairi the truth. So I went on talking and being electrocuted, by the time I finished I had been struck by lightning 20 times. There was an eerie silence until I decided to break it.

"Kairi, you do know that I didn't come here because of Maleficent…right?" I asked questioningly. I think she was still in shock but she nodded. There was a deathly silence before she spoke.

"Y-you killed Wakka, Tidus, and Daisy…. Sora how could you kill people Sora?' she whispered. I laughed.

"They're not dead, I just kidnapped them and told Maleficent that they were dead." She cocked her head to the side and sighed in relief.

She asked me another puzzling question," If she controls the darkness in you, doesn't she know that you are lying. Not just about them but your whole reason for being here?"

I had to ponder this and then thought of the answer.

"Hey Kairi, did I ever tell you I was a prince?" I said smiling.

"You're a prince," she giggled uncontrollably. "No… you….never…told…me…that." she managed to say in-between laughs.

"Do you want to hear how?"

She nodded.

"Well it all started when I was six…."

**For those of you who despise this story, tough nubs. But for those of you who love it comment and review. Update soon,**

**Superkandybratz**

**P.S. Yes it is weird to write in a ****guy's**** point of view, especially with me being a girl. Yeah anyway…….I don't own KH blah, blah, blah, you people know the drill.**

**Sora: sorry she has a very low self esteem.**

**Me: O.o**

**Kairi: Sora shut up or she will make your life living hell and then I will do it.**

**Sora: (crawls under a rock)**

**Me: much better, thank you Kairi.**

**Kairi: Can you do me a favor and make me a new boyfriend, Sora isn't even close and if Riku kisses me again his grave will be so deep it goes to China.**

**Me: **_**wow I thought I was mean**_**. I'll see what I can do.**

**Sora: You can't replace me!**

**Me and Kairi: GO BACK UNDER YOUR ROCK!!!!!**

**Sora: (cries and goes back under rock.)**

**Me: What a wimp. I see what you're getting at.**

**Kairi: Yeah can you at least get me a friend to start things out?**

**Me: sure**

**Kairi: Thanks**

**Me gtg I have to go meet my boyfriend.**

**Kairi: But you don't have-**

**Me: NO ONE ASKED YOU! (Leaves)**

**Kairi: **_**awkward (leaves)**_

**Sora: (still crying)**

**Yeah……. Bye bye FRIENDS!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to ****iHeartE.D. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I will work more frequently on these stories to keep my readers entertained. Thanks for your support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, because if I did this story would be Kingdom Hearts 3… with a slight twist.**

"When I was six I used to live on Radiant Gardens…" I explained.

"My parents were the king and queen before your parents overthrew them. Although my parents no longer ruled Radiant Gardens, I still remained prince, for some strange reason that is still unknown to me. Anyway, my parents went their separate ways, leaving me with my Aunt Aerith. About the time I turned twelve my parents came back to visit me. They did this every couple of years, and they stayed for a while too. But one night everything went haywire. I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming, I looked out the window to find three guys wandering the town, apparently on a killing spree. I noticed that they were approaching my home; I always thought I was safe. Since I was still considered a prince, I was always protected by guards, but as I listened closely, I could hear the clashing of metal. I heard a few low moans…then dead silence…then I heard footsteps coming my way. I tried to hide, but it was too late."

Since I looked at the sand the whole entire time I was talking, I lifted my head in Kairi's direction. She looked a creeped out, but calm. So I continued.

"My door opened to reveal the three figures. The made no movements, only staring at me as I stared at them. One of the figures broke the suspense and lunged at me. But before I could react, someone was in front of me countering the enemy's attack. It was a girl; she had blue hair that reached to her shoulders. She was blocking ever attack, that is, until the other two jumped in. I couldn't stand it anymore and hate was building up in me. I summoned my keyblade. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked at me, I wasn't thinking and I jumped up and attacked the three figures, each one not putting up a fight. They each retreated through a dark port, leaving me and the blue haired girl. She told me that her name was Aqua, and she also said that my keyblade shouldn't have appeared nor should I have the ability to summon it. But before I could question her, I collapsed. She tried to help me was that everything was okay, but I blacked out before something else happened. I woke up the next day on destiny islands with no memory of my past whatsoever. The only thing was my name. A few years later, you came to the islands, and I thought I knew you from somewhere and shook off the feeling. The only reason I know this is because Maleficent told me about my past to awaken my dark powers."

Kairi's eye twitched as she started to pace. I could tell that this was going to be a looong game of catch up.

"Hey, do you think that Maleficent could tell me about my past?" she questioned

I was speechless.

"…No…I don't…think…so" I said a little shaky.

"Sora… could you take me to her? Please!" she pleaded. I was hesitant at first, but I knew I would be able to keep her safe, plus I hated to see Kairi beg.

"Fine." I muttered, "But I have to take you as a "prisoner."

She agreed as I but dark handcuffs on her and threw her over my shoulder, I then opened a dark portal and walked through.

_Maleficent is gonna be pissed._ I thought. I exited the portal to the castle where Maleficent resides. I put Kairi down.

"Ah, Sora, I see you have captured a princess of heart" she appeared in front of me speaking.

Crap. I forgot that tiny detail.

"Actually, she wants to know about her past." I said plainly glancing in Kairi's direction.

"I do not know of this girl's past. But you Sora will soon be history!" she yelled.

I undid Kairi's chains and pushed her through a dark portal, all in about a millisecond. When I closed the portal, something hit my chest. It was a keyblade. It was black with swirls of darkness on it. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst.

"Keyblade of pure darkness, consume this pure heart and let its body do your biding!" Maleficent growled. I then blacked out, and then I stopped breathing. I could sense another's presence…but whose was it?

**I shall leave you dangling on a cliff; I will try to post more frequently.**

**I shall now make Kairi do the disclaimer.**

**Kairi: superkandybratz (prefers to be called bubba) does not own shit. **

**Kairi: and what happened to my new friend! You promised!**

**Me: He will hopefully be here next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hated leaving you peoples in the dark, but it was necessary. Oh well, you will get over it. Now ON WITH THE STORY!!!! (p.s. this will be a very short chappie)**

I woke up. I could feel the power of darkness nearby, _but where? Oh yeah, me. I remember being hit with the keyblade and…nothing. Maleficent said something about pure darkness… and it controling me?_

_It was hard to pay attention to while being attacked by a keyblade. Speaking in my mind, I have noticed something, its quiet…too quiet. Where is Roxas, my emo other half!_

"Only I am here" said a voice huskily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Terra." It replied.

"Isn't Terra a girl's name?"

"No."

"Well exactly who are you?" I questioned.

"I am your darkness," it replied,"your new other half."

I think my heart skipped a beat, at least if it was still there.

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize where I was. I was strapped into a torture chair, most likely Maleficent's doing. I tried to get myself out of it, but I was locked in hear pretty good.

"_Need some help" he asked cockily._

"_Why would I want your help?" I asked just as cockily._

"_Because you'll be stuck in here forever."_

"_Touche', so what's the catch?" it's a shame how fast I am coping to all this._

"_Always a catch, eh" he laughed "All you have to do is release all of your feeling and emotions to the darkness. No strings…free as a bird."_

_I doubt that._

"_And what will that do to me?"_

"_Well…" he trailed off. "You will become my living puppet." He said._

_Figures._

"_Well before you disagree-"I cut him off._

"_I'll do it." I said regretfully._

"_No listen first- wait what did you say?"_

"_I'll do it." I said._

I closed my eyes, relieving all of the feelings and emotions I had. I felt broken. An empty soul. It was too late. But the keyblade master of light has just given into the darkness.

**Like I said short chapter, but it was a good short chapter. Anyway, I am really starting to resent this story and I am ending it here. This was originally a one-shot and I plan on keeping it short. But if you my readers want me to continue, Review and I will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Thx to DLC GIRL I am continuing.**

**Kairi: You lie**

**Bubba: No I don't…**

**Kairi: You do too! You got bored of your other stories and wanted more reviews. So you contiued this…smuck**

**Bubba: Next person that calls me a smuck (Dad *glares*) I WILL HURT YOU!**

**Sora: smuck**

**Bubba: (holding back urge to kill him) Sora's the exception…I need him to star in this fic.**

**Sora: I have 'connections' *grins***

**Bubba: Keep it up and I'll make sure every one of your 'connections' is **_**DIS**_**-connected**

**Sora: (gulp)**

**Bubba: On to my wonderous fic**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

It's been a year now, and I haven't seen Sora ever since he took me back to see Maleficent.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_"Hey, do you think that Maleficent could tell me about my past?" I questioned_

_He was speechless._

_"…No…I don't…think…so" He said a little shaky._

_"Sora… could you take me to her? Please!" I pleaded. He was hesitant at first, but he knew he would be able to keep me safe, plus he hated to see me beg._

_"Fine." he muttered, "But I have to take you as a "prisoner."_

_I agreed as he but dark handcuffs on me and threw me over his shoulder, he then opened a dark portal and walked through._

_I exited the portal to the castle where Maleficent resides. He put me down._

_"Ah, Sora, I see you have captured a princess of heart" she appeared in front of him speaking._

_Crap. I forgot that tiny detail._

_"Actually, she wants to know about her past." he said plainly glancing in my direction._

_"I do not know of this girl's past. But you Sora will soon be history!" she yelled._

_He undid my chains and pushed me through a dark portal, all in about a millisecond._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

"Sora you stupid dope! I wasn't done with our game of catchup!" I shouted into the sky hoping he could hear me.

If only I hadn't asked him to take me to her, he'd probably still be here with me…I wonder where he is now.

"Kairi!"

I mentally groan, knowing exactly who it is.

"Go away Riku."

"C'mon Kai, at least give me a chance." He whined at me. I only glared.

"Do. NOT. Call. Me. Kai!" I stormed off leaving him staring off at my retreating figure.

I encountered someone I didn't want to come across.

Axel.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I changed my mind Terra, I don't want to do this anymore."

"So you decide to speak up a year later."

"I've been telling you everyday you piece of shit."

"To be more technical, I was a piece of darkness looming around in-"

"Alright, I get it!"

"Wuss, if you didn't want to be controlled by you darkness why didn't you say so?"

"I did…multiple times…were you not listening."

"Yeah because- you know what, shut up! I don't have to listen to you. I'm in control now, whatever I say goes."

"Are you sure about that?" Sora asked cockily.

"Huh?" Terra felt a tingling sensation in his fingers. The Kingdom Key appeared.

"What? This is impossible!"

A blinding light emmits from the key.

Terra screams pierce Sora's ears as he is being purified. The key burns terra away with its purity and light.

Sora felt as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders

"Hehehe…maybe I am evil…nah!"

Sora opened a portal now only with a tinged darkness.

'I can finally see Kairi again.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eh, it's a start.


End file.
